A Day At Day Care
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Dean and Sam have just been dropped off at Day Care. Everything seems normal, just like any other day at Day Care. But today is different. Today, Castiel and Gabriel were dropped off at Day Care too. And Cas was given a job to do here by his mom. Can Dean help him out? A Destiel and Sabriel One-Shot Drabble.


"Alright; Dean, Sam, you two behave yourselves ok." Sarah said in a soft voice to her four and two year olds.

"Okey-dokey mommy!" Dean said with a toothy grin. Sarah smiled back at him warmly.

"Stay close to your brother Dean. Protect him. Because tha-"

"Because it's my job, I know mommy." He said, rolling his eyes. Sarah bit her lip in order to stop herself from crying over how big her kids were.

"Good job remembering Dean." She said wth a shaky breath. "Now you two have fun in daycare."

"Ok mommy. Bye bye now." Dean said impatiently. He grabbed Sammy's pudgy hand and pulled him behind him. "Mere Sammie! Let's go play with the blocks!"

Sarah watched Dean jump over to claim the area and Sam toddle after him. She had to force herself to turn and leave before she was late for work.

"Bah da wah da wah wah!" Sam cooed as he placed a block on Dean's head.

"I'm not a building Sammie!" Dean chuckled. He placed the block on the floor and resumed his game of demolishion.

"VROOM! VROOM!" Dean yelled as he crawled around, the car in his hand making little squeaking noises. Dean felt a block being put on his back and looked up to see a three year old that he didn't recognize. Sam waddled over and picked up the block and handed it back to the other boy with a gurgle. A small string of drool came out of the other boys mouth.

Dean stood up and watched as the two exchanged gurgles and giggles. He left when one of them started to stink up the room.

Dean was drawing on an art easle when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at a boy who was just a little bit shorter than him with dark scraggy hair that curled ever so slightly in some areas. He stared into the vibrant ocean blue eyes.

"Uhhh... H-Hi..." He said.

"Howdy!" Dean replied.

"Uhm..." The boy looked away. Dean frowned and lifted the boys face up from his chin.

"You ok lil' dude?" He asked.

"Uhhhh... I-I'm Casteil..."

Dean smiled. "Dean Winchester. I just turned four last week!" He boasted.

"I'm five..." Casteil replied softly. Dean's jaw dropped.

"Really?!" He asked. "You're five?! You're almost as old as my mommy!" Dean exclaimed. Casteil giggled.

"You're funny!" Cas laughed.

"Thanks!" Dean beamed.

"Uhm... D-Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I'm supposed to give everyone a hug today... Because it's my job to make people happy. But no one has let me-"

"That's so cute!" Dean gushed, picking Cas up with ease by the waist and hugging him tight. He burrowed his head into Cas's chest. Cas smiled and wrapped his small arms around the top of Dean's head; placing a small kiss to his scalp.

"I love hugs and kisses!" Dean giggled as he put Cas down. Cas beamed up at him.

"Me too! They make everything better!" Cas replied excitedly. Dean nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Dean thought of something else he could say, but the thought was quickly lost when Cas put a chaste kiss to Dean's lips.

"W-What was that f-for?" Dean blushed.

"Mommy says that you do that when you really care about someone..." Cas murmured, his face a deep scarlet color. Dean blinked at him.

"Really?" He asked. Cas nodded, looking away.

"Casteil Novak, where is your brother!"

"Dean Winchester where is Sam!"

Cas and Dean looked up at their mothers, glances at each other, and the both proceeded to point at the two and three year olds that had climbed onto a rocking chair and had fallen asleep all tangled together. There was a small 'awe' that escaped them all.

"Gabriel made a friend Mommy!" Cas beamed.

"And so did you Cas, who's this." His Mom said, sinking down to sit next to the two boys.

"Mommy, this is Dean! Dean this is my Mommy."

"Hello Dean." She smiled.

"I'm four!" Dean boasted. They all laughed. Sam had woken up and toddled over to hug his brother protectively, seeing new people around.

"Awe!" Cas cooed, pinching Sam's cheek. Sam giggled. Gabriel came up and sunk his swelling and teething gums onto Cas's arm. Cas arched an eyebrow at him.

"That hurts Gabe." Cas said calmly. Gabe cooed and pulled away, a string of saliva trailed from Cas's coat to Gabe's mouth. Cas cringed.

"Ew..." He said in a small voice. Dean stuck his tongue, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Sam toddled over and stuck his finger in it, breaking the string of saliva, and sticking it in his mouth.

"EW SAMMIE!" Dean gagged. Gabe cooed and Cas chuckled. Their mothers laughed.

"Well then, Dean we should get going. You've got a check-up in a half hour." His mother said.

"Awe, but mama!" Dean whined. "I wanna stay with Cas-Cas!"

"We gotta get going to. We have to go pick up Lucifer from school and get to his Therapy appointment." Cas's mom said. Cas frowned and clung onto Dean's arm, nuzzling his head into Dean's shoulder.

"No. I'm staying with Dean-Bear." He said firmly. Gabe cooed in protest and threw his arms around Sam's neck. Sam sighed happily and patted Gabe's back with a cheeky grin. The mother's looked at each other and smiled.

"How about we exchange numbers, and meet up at the park later?" Dean's mom suggested. Cas's mom nodded in agreement. Cas and Dean gasped excitedly and began jumping up and down in excitement.

"The park?!" Dean exclaimed happily. "I love the park!"

"Me too!" Cas said with a grin from ear to ear. The mother's chuckled, obviously amused.

"So, the park it is." Dean's mom said with a firm nod. Cas and Dean high-fived.

"And maybe after we can go somewhere to eat?" Cas's mom said.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean's mother grinned.

"Yes!" Dean and Cas said in usion. Their mothers exchanged phone numbers and promised to catch up; picking up their kids and walking outside together, chatting feverishly. Gabe and Sam tried to lean past their mother's shoulders to each other; and Cas and Dean held hands between their mom's. They struggled to keep on their tip-toes to hold their mom's hands too.

As they climbed into heir cars and drove off in seperate directions, Cas and Dean thought of each other and curiously wandered in their thoughts about why they felt so warm inside, yet they felt empty without the other small hand in their own.

Cas was impatient as he waited for Lucifer to come out of Therapy.

Dean was scared as the Doctor prepared a few needles.

'I can't wait for this to be over so I can see him...' They both thought in usion.


End file.
